La nouvelle chance
by LOORELAI3
Summary: Harry Potter avec l'aide d'un individu au grand pouvoir fait le choix de refaire sa vie et cette fois-ci il ne se laissera pas avoir. Le changement arrive et seul les justes vivront en paix. Bon je suis novice donc j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Bashing: Dumbledor et d'autres
1. Chapitre 1

La nouvelle chance

Prologue

Ce monde est bientôt pourrais enfin mourir.

-Vous ne pouvez mourir.

L'homme sursauta faisant tomber son avait une apparence peut avait le teint très clair, des très longs cheveux noir avec des mèches blanches, une bouche rouge vermeille et des yeux vert émeraude tacheté d'une couleur argenté brillante, tous cela lui donner une apparence androgyne mais en ce moments cette beauté d'un ancien temps arborait une expression de pur surprise et ces d'une voix rauque de n'avoir pas parlé depuis bien longtemps qu'il dit :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous les hommes me donnaient bien des noms : Satan, le Diable, Hadès...Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mort.

-Et vous venez enfin me libérer de cette existence.

-D'une certaine façon.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je suis venu vous proposez deux voix : la première est que vous renaissiez dans une autre époque plus antérieur et la deuxième est que vous devrais diriger les enfers mais dans les deux cas comme vous êtes mon maître vous ne pouvez mourir. Que choisissez-vous ?

Sans plus réfléchir il dit :

-La première voix. Mais que se passera-t-il ? Aurai-je une apparence de bébé ? Vais-je garder mes souvenirs ? Et pourrai-je changer les choses et m'amuser ?

-Commençons dans le désordre : oui, vous pourrez les changer, vous garderez vos souvenirs, vous renaîtrez donc vous serez bébé mais vous n'irez pas chez ces sales moldues, je m'occuperai de vous toute votre enfance après tout vous êtes comme un fils pour moi et je maudis ces sorciers et moldues pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Une dernière chose vous êtes un elfe-succube donc vous aurez une âme-sœur que vous rencontrez lors de votre deuxième année et vous aurez un an après la rencontre pour concrétiser le lien.

-J'imagine que vous..

-Appelez moi père et tu peux me tutoyer après tous nous serons bientôt une famille.

-Très bien donc j'imagine que tu ne me diras pas qui est mon âme-sœur ?

-Exactement !

-C'est parfait. Nous pouvons partir.

-Tiens toi à moi.

Notre homme se laissa donc porter par son nouveau père et ressenti une grande félicité avant de s'endormir il se dit qu' il avait hâte de pouvoir changer les choses et diriger sa vie à sa façon mais il se promit que dans cette nouvelle vie il ferait en sorte que seul les gens méritant que se soit des créatures, des sorciers ou des moldues puissent s'échapper du désastre, il se le promettait !

-Dors, je veillerai sur toi. Plus personne ne te feras de mal, c'est une promesse que j'espère pouvoir tenir.

C'est sur ces fait que Lord Harry James Potter Griffondor Serpentard Serdaigle elfe-succube de son état disparue d'une époque ravagée par la folie des Hommes.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne peux pas me faire d'argent dessus car tout appartient à J.K ROWLING.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne peux pas me faire d'argent dessus car tout appartient à J.K ROWLING.

Chapitre 1 : La nuit des condamnés

C' était une triste nuit pour certaines personnes et pour d'autres plus égoïstes ce devait être une nuit magnifique car enfin en cette soirée du 31 Juillet 1981, le mage noir était mort. Enfin, ils le pensaient sauf bien sur un homme prénommé Albus Dumbledor qui lui en voyant celui que les gens nommeraient plus tard le Survivant, sût que cette enfant serai très dangereux pour ses plans si il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler comme il le voulait mais il ne s'inquiéta pas outre-mesure car lui il voyait de cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair la magie noir, une trop forte dose, prouvant que Lord Voldemort avait laissé une chose à laquelle il tenait, une partie de lui.

C'est pourquoi, pour que tous ce passe comme il le voulait et ce malgré les protestations de Minerva le plus grand manipulateur de tous les temps laissa en cette nuit froide sur le perron d'une maison ayant pour nom 4 Privet Drive le Survivant, Harry James Potter.

Mais il y a une chose qu'il ne savait pas c'est que l'enfant qu'il venait de déposer bien qu' étant vraiment Harry Potter ce trouvait avoir l' âme de celui qui avait vu ce qui arriverait, il savait déjà comment ce finirait cette histoire. Elle se terminerai par la destruction, la mort et la souffrance de tous les peuples avec aucune échappatoire à part choisir la mort sans souffrance faisant ainsi ce rompre toutes chances de rédemption. Mais, il se l' était promis, cette fois-ci quitte à se faire détester, à se faire haïr il serait lui-même celui qu'il aurait dû être en sachant voir la réalité au lieu de faire ce que les autres lui disaient pour juste avoir un peu d'amour cette chose qui lui avait tant fait défaut dans son autre vie.

Mais il ne le savait pas et il ne vit pas non plus une ombre apparaître prendre le bébé et repartir.

Sirius Black était un homme impulsif et lorsque qu' il avait vu ses amis morts sa première pensée fut que c' était de sa faute après tout c' est lui qui avait dit à James et Lily de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret. Il aurait dû se méfier ce sale rat les avaient trompé et maintenant son filleul se retrouvait sans parents quand il avait voulut le prendre Dumbledor était arriverait et tout ce qu'il put voir fut un rayon noir et l'instant suivant il se retrouvait devant le tribunal sorcier sur le banc des accusés, il avait essayé de se défendre en demandant à ce qu'on lui administre du véritaserum mais son sort était celé et ce connard de Dumbledor n' avait rien fait pour l' aider, il l'avait enfoncé en disant combien il l' avait déçu et en confirmant que c' était lui le gardien des secrets de la famille Potter alors que c' était lui qui avait servit de témoin pour le rituel. En cette sombre soirée Sirius sût, il sût que tous cela avait été programmer car sinon il aurait récupérer Harry et l' aurait éduquer dans le monde magique, il aurait été là pour son filleul mais il voyait maintenant en faite il l' avait toujours sût mais n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître : dès son entrée à Poudlard quand le choixpeau l' avait mis à Griffondor au lieu de Serpentard il sût que sa vie ne serait plus jamais comme elle aurait dû l' être car sa avait marqué son éloignement soudain de sa famille, de son frère mais aussi d' une amitié soudée et au fur et à mesure des années il avait commencé à haïr tous ceux qui étaient serpentard, pour une raison inconnu à chaque fois qu' il en voyait un, il ressentait le besoin de les faire souffrir particulièrement Severus alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait. Chaque années après être aller voir le directeur il sentait son comportement changer c'est pour sa que le jour où il apprit la mort de son frère il pleura, beaucoup, peut être trop mais il n'en avait rien à faire car il se rendit compte qu' il ne rappelait plus du visage de son frère après sa première année et il regretta ce fait, ce fût sa deuxième blessures après cette événement il était retourné auprès de sa famille mais deux mois plus tard quand Dumbledor avait demandé à le voir il aurait dû les écouter mais encore une fois, il avait fait le mauvais choix. Dumbledor voulait l' envoyer faire une mission pour l' Ordre encore une fois son choix fit que deux semaine après qu' il soit rentré alors qu' il s' attendait à voir ses parents, il apprit leur décès. C' était sa troisième blessures. Et maintenant alors qu'il entendait Fudge dire ce mot « Condamné » il sût que son cœur se brisait car encore une fois il avait perdu et cette fois-ci il sût qu' il ne pourrai pas survivre, non il essaierai pour Harry son dernier lien le seul qui puisse le sauver.

En cette nuit, un innocent se fit emprisonner injustement par la faute d' une personne sans que personne ne fasse rien.

A Poudlard un homme pleurait car il était détruit celle qu' il avait aimé de toute son âme était morte et c' était de sa faute si il n' avait pas donné cette maudite prophétie à Voldemort, elle serait sans doute vivante avec son satané mari mais Lily serait toujours là, dans un futur qu' il avait aimé imaginer il se voyait redevenant ami avec elle, heureux mais maintenant par sa faute son rêve devenait irréalisable jamais il ne la reverrait sourire ni entendre rigoler.

En cette soirée, Severus Snape sentit lui aussi son cœur se déchirer signe d' un bonheur qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

Dans un hôpital une dame pleurait, son fils et sa belle-fille ne pourraient sans doute jamais rouvrir leurs yeux, il verrait jamais leurs fils grandir, se faire des amis et même se marier. C' est en pensant à Neville qu' elle cessât de pleurer car son petit-fils avait besoin d' elle, il aurait besoin d' une personne pouvant prendre soin de lui sans jamais défaillir et pour cela elle décida de faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour faire en sorte que son petit-fils soit fort en la mémoire de ses parents.

Dans cette triste soirée, Augusta Londubat perdit ce à quoi elle tenait le plus et décida de faire abstraction de la douleur de son cœur pour élever son dernier lien avec sa famille.

Et dans son bureau un homme se réjouissait, ses pions était placé, il voyait déjà sa victoire et peut importe les sacrifices il ferait tous pour gagner. Pour son plus grand bien.

Mais et comme il y en a toujours un il ne put prévoir à quelle point il avait tord car dans son équation il aurait dû voir qu' un de ses pion était l' élément impossible après son surnom le représentait bien c' était le « Survivant ».


End file.
